


Mutant and Proud

by bluefray



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Appearance from X-Men characters, Everyone have their own powers, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Margo/Eliot/Quentin friendships, X-Men Crossover, brotp Julia/Quentin, hint of Kady/Penny, mutant! Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefray/pseuds/bluefray
Summary: “My name is Professor Charles Xavier and these two are my teammates and former students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. We are the X-men and we have come for the both of you.”When Quentin Coldwater woke up this morning, he thought he would go on with his day as usual. What he didn’t expect was to be attacked by a strange beast, visited by a bald-headed guy in a wheelchair and was invited to join The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.This is an imagine of what would happen if The Magicians casts were thrown into the X-Men universe!





	Mutant and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my submission for this week's Welters Challenge theme, which is Crossovers! The theme was a bit tricky for me because I had too many ideas and universes to choose from but at last, I went with the X-Men! Hope you enjoy reading it!

 

Room 312. This will be his new room.

At least, according to the senior student who had assisted him with his stuffs earlier. Before Quentin could introduce himself, the guy had already walked away, whistling some random tune. Okay then.

Quentin pushed the wooden door open and entered his room. Glancing around the room, he was pleased to find it wasn’t all that bad. The room was spacious enough to fit two people. As all the furniture in the room were identical, Quentin decided to put his messenger bag and luggage on the unoccupied bed, on the right side of the room. Fortunately for him, he was promised that his other stuffs will be send to the school later so he doesn’t have to carry everything with him.

Looking at the clothes and random stuffs strewn around the room, and the unmade bed on the opposite of him, he was surprised to find he’ll be rooming with someone, which was fine but he wondered who his roommate will be. He just hoped his roommate was a nice guy at least. Since the guy was nowhere to be found, Quentin decided to make himself at home.  

He plops down on his bed, the wood creaking under his weight. He could hear sounds of laughter and footsteps outside his door. It’s probably the other students who also lived on the same floor as him.

Now that he was alone, left to his own thoughts, Quentin's finally able to recall the extraordinary events that had led him to this place and subsequently changed his life.

  

* * *

 

It was an average day. Quentin was in school, going on with his day as usual. Besides effectively avoiding the group of bullies that usually waits for him at his locker, the day was going great so far.

Quentin was in history class, mind tuning out the teacher’s lesson who kept droning on about the history of World War 1 since the start of class. He was looking outside the window, fingers playing with a piece of coin, wishing to be anywhere but there. Lucky for him, being one of the smartest students in school gives him an advantage when it comes to answering sudden questions and quizzes.

At exactly three pm, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Everyone was rushing out of class and the hallway outside the classroom was crowded with students. Quentin would let everybody leave first, like he always does, so that he could avoid the mass of students in the hall and attracting the bullies’ attention.

When all the students had left, Quentin packed up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, heading towards his locker. When he reached his locker, he smiled when he saw who was waiting in front of it. Julia was texting on her phone, but she looked up when Quentin greeted her.

“Hey Jules. You don't have student council meetings after school?”

“Nope. It was cancelled. James had to go to the clinic because he caught a flu and other members also couldn't make it,” Julia explained while putting her phone away. 

“Sucks to be James but at least you’re done for the day. Wanna go grab a burger at the Shack? I’m starving.” Quentin proposed with hopeful eyes.

Julia rolled her eyes. “Q, I love burgers as much as the next guy but we need to lay off a bit. We just ate there the day before yesterday!”

“But that’s the only place I can afford with my allowance. If I go anywhere else, I’m going to be flat broke for the rest of the week. So, it's either that or eat yesterday’s leftovers for dinner which I really prefer not to.” Quentin’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the reminder of that overcooked meatloaf he bought from Jenny’s. “But hey, the burgers at the Shack’s pretty good, so yay for me.”

Julia sighed before putting her arms around his shoulders. “That’s a tough position to be in Q but I understand. I just wish there are other affordable places we can go or you’ll let me treat you to a nice place once a while.”

Quentin stopped in his track to look at her. “Jules, I _do_ let you treat me. Remember my birthday?”

“Your birthday doesn't count Q!”

“Yeah it does and you’ve invited me over to your place more times than I could count. All those times I impose on your family…I feel bad Jules,” Quentin admitted in a low voice.

“Don’t Q. My mum and my sister love you! And I do too. You’re like part of our family.” Julia said, staring at him fondly. Quentin’s heart warmed at her words. Not wanting to ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing, he just wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her lightly.

“But we’re still going to the Shack.” Quentin said resolutely. Julia’s effort to persuade him did not deterred him the slightest. Julia groaned but she conceded defeat because she knows when to pick her battles. They leisurely made their way to the burger shop.

By the time they’re done eating, it was nearly five o clock. As they lived nearby to each other, they would often go back home together. They were debating passionately about the latest movie when when suddenly Julia stopped walking, brown eyes examine the area around her suspiciously.  

Quentin had stopped walking as well. He turned to her and asked her ‘what's wrong’ but she didn't answer him. Instead she was staring at something over his shoulder. He looked behind him, curious about what had caught her attention. His eyes widened when he saw a couple of men standing across the street, looking straight at them. Their expressions were not friendly to say the least, especially the huge guy with muscles who was standing and staring at them like a bull ready to bulldoze its target.

Quentin noticed they were wearing similar shades of black, which must be some sort of uniform. He was uncertain why these two people were watching at them but Julia was tensed, her body had gone rigid and her eyes was gleaming with something that Quentin's never seen before. She seemed to recognized who they were.

For a moment, both parties shared a silent staring contest with each other, the air thick with tension while ignoring the passer-by around them. When the huge guy stepped forward, Julia grabbed Quentin’s hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. Quentin can hear a loud roar and the thundering sounds of footsteps from behind him and he can also feel the ground shaking beneath him. Quentin managed to sneak a peek over his shoulder and what he saw made him wished he didn't.

The huge guy from earlier had transformed into a type of beast with a set of canine teeth jutting out of his mouth. The beast was currently chasing after them and was getting nearer by the minute. The beast’s partner was nowhere to be seen but he bet the other wasn't far behind. They ran pass rows of shops, pushing pass people and kept running until they reached a dead end. 

They turned back to find another way but the beast had unfortunately found them. Julia pushed Quentin behind the her, muttering a ‘stay close Q’ as she bravely stared the beast down. The beast sneered at them as his eyes shone with bloodlust.

Then something starts to happen.

The sky started to darkened, clap of thunder boomed and rumbled and multiple lightning flashed in the sky above. The air suddenly felt colder and the wind was howling angrily around them. Somewhere nearby, a storm was brewing. Then, heavy rain started to pour down in icy sheets like thousands of needles upon his face.

Through his windswept hair, Quentin could see three storms appeared from the sky and swirled violently in front of them. The beast was struggling to remain upright in the face of those storms. He looked at Julia and saw her brown eyes, from the sclera to the pupils, had turned completely white. Instead of being scared, the familiar sight of those ivory whites reassured him.

Quentin had known about Julia’s gift since they were small when she showed him her power by controlling the weather and made it rain for him in the middle of one sweltering summer afternoon. Since then, he had kept her powers a secret from everyone else, even her family members.

As he watched Julia raised her hand to the sky, he couldn’t help the amazement that filled him whenever he sees her power. Soon enough, the three big storms from earlier was now accompanied with bolts of lightning, and Julia directed them all towards the beast.

The beast managed to dodged the first storm but was unable to dodge the second and third on time, resulting in him being zapped by the bolts and blasted away by the storm. The beast flew in the air before he crashed into the front window of a bicycle store. There were no signs of the beast but a moment later, the beast’s partner landed in front of the store, closed his wings and went inside to check on his friend.

Quentin could hear the sounds of police sirens wailing in the distance and judging from the sounds, they were heading to where they are. Someone must have called the police. They didn't stay behind to check whether the beast was alive or not because they bolted out of there as soon as the coast was clear.

When they arrived back at his house, Quentin was glad to see it empty. He doesn't even know how to begin explaining their current state to his dad and he won't be able to handle all the questioning that would surely follow.

His dad doesn't need to know about this, especially when he was still sick.

Quentin told Julia to wait for him in the living room while he fetched some drinks for them. He ventured into the kitchen and went to switch on the lights but Quentin immediately stopped in his tracks because the lights were already on and there was someone in the kitchen.

The stranger was busy rummaging through his fridge, his broad back turned to him. The other seemed to have not noticed him. Quentin slowly step backwards, intending to sneak out from the kitchen undetected until his hips accidentally bumped in the side of the cupboard, resulting in the glassware inside it to rattle, the chink sounds of the plates awfully loud in the now silent kitchen.

Noticing his presence, the stranger swiftly turned back towards him with a glass of milk in his left hand, his right hand pointed towards him with a set of steel claws protruding from his knuckles. Quentin automatically raised his hands up, palms forward to the stranger who kind of look like wolf, (with the way his hair was styled) not that he dared to voiced it out loud because he didn’t have a death wish.

“Hey kid. Don't you have anything stronger than milk in this place?” the stranger asked.

Not the question he was expecting, Quentin shook his head negatively. The stranger sighed before sheathing his claws and lowering his hand. He finished the glass of milk in one shot and left the glass on the counter before advancing towards him. Quentin backed away out of the small kitchen and ran into the the living room where Julia was.

However, the moment he stepped into the room, his eyes landed on Julia, who was sitting on his couch with a couple of other new strangers standing in front of her. What's with them meeting a lot of new people today?

“Hello Quentin. Why don’t you come join us?” The bald-headed man sitting in a wheelchair gestured towards the couch.

Quentin hesitated at first but he slowly inched forward until he dropped down beside Julia. He looked towards her, trying to judge the situation from her expression but she appeared calm. These people probably aren't bad if Julia was calm because his friend tends to punch first at the slightest sign of danger.

The wolf look-alike stranger from the kitchen joined them in the room but instead of standing with the others, he paced around, looking at the framed pictures on the wall.

Quentin, who had been observing the wolf guy, focused his attention back to the bald-headed guy when he said, “That’s Logan. Please pardon his rudeness.”

“My name is Professor Charles Xavier and these two are my teammates and former students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. We are the X-men and we have come for the both of you,” the professor said, smiling gently at them. 

“Why? What do you want with us?” Quentin asked.

“Rest assured Quentin. We don't mean you any harm. As I’ve told Miss Julia here, both of you are gifted with extraordinary abilities but you lack the proper guidance needed to hone and control those abilities, thus the reason why we’re here. We want to invite you to The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a safe institution where you will be joined with many others like you. There, you will not only be training your powers but you will also be given access to an education similar to the ones you have in your current school and will be helping us to foster a friendly relationship between humans and mutants.” The professor explained with a clear tone, trying to make them understand that he was there with good intention.   

Quentin took a moment to process the professor’s words. That sounded amazing but...wait a minute! What did the professor mean by the both of us? He must be mistaken.

Suddenly, the professor’s voice can be heard inside his head. _Yes, Quentin. You both are mutants. While Julia is more inclined towards weather manipulation, which she’s able to control the weather and all its forms with ease, your abilities on the other hand are much subtler and can only be detected by a trained eye._

“Abilities? You mean I have more than one?” He inquired out loud.

“It’s not unusual for mutants to have more than one ability but one of your powers, Quentin are more unique than you could imagine. And it is the reason behind today’s incident. Those dangerous mutants that you’ve met earlier? They were ordered to capture you by Magneto because he believes, in the wrong hands, your powers can lead to the extinction of all mutants. He wants to capture you so he can kill you before the humans finds out about your existence.” The professor stated, watching the distress look on Quentin’s face.

The other paused a moment before continuing with the rest of his sentence, much softer. “But you don't have to worry Quentin. All the students at the school will be highly protected and plus, we always take care of our own.”

That was the moment that Quentin made up his mind and decided to go to this school, with Julia at his side. Although it was slightly daunting to go to a whole new place filled with strangers, but as long as he had Julia, everything would be fine. The fact that the school was willing to cover all of his dad’s medical expenses was an extra incentive. 

 

* * *

 

Quentin was busy unpacking his stuff when the door to his room opened. He had expected to see his roommate but it was a couple instead.

Quentin wasn’t used to interacting with new people besides Julia so he was unsure how to initiate a conversation without making it weird or awkward. So he just decided to keep quiet. Less chances of him offending someone with his inability to articulate words properly. The fact they both looked like they just walked out of a fashion magazine does not help his nerves.

They sauntered into the room, giggling and laughing. Upon seeing him, their expressions changed to one of intrigued.

“Uh hey,” he greeted lamely. That was good right?

“Hey yourself. You’re Quentin right? We saw you came in earlier with the professor. Thought we’d come and say hi.” The girl said flippantly, blatantly eyeing him up. Quentin kept quiet, curious about how they knew his name and where this conversation was going.

“Huh, didn't peg you for a quiet one. Anyway, I’m Margo and this here,” she gestured to the tall guy next to her “is Eliot. We’re here to be your little welcoming committee!”

The Eliot guy rolled his eyes, appearing to be amused at his friend’s antics. Turning his gaze back to Quentin, his icy heart softens at the lost look on the other’s face. There was something about this new kid that brought out these feelings from within him that he had long ago deemed useless.  

“Come on Q. Let us give you the private tour around this place. Stick with us and we’ll promise, you’ll have the best time while you’re here.” Eliot stepped forward and wrapped his long arm around Quentin’s shoulders, walking him out of the room. Behind him, Margo can be seen smirking slyly at the pair, especially at Eliot’s interest in the latest flavour of the month.

They spent most of the day introducing him to all the places on campus – the obvious and hidden ones – and introducing him to other students on campus, though Quentin could only remember the first few.

During the tour, Quentin’s eyes couldn't stop taking everything in. Now that he’s actually here, he couldn't contain his excitement. It’s like finding out the worlds inside the fictional books he read as a kid was real and only the chosen ones are allowed be in on this little secret. He only wished Julia was there with him but she’s probably busy with her own stuffs.

He had expected to feel lonely without her but as he glanced at Eliot and Margo, strutting beside him, he was glad to have met them. Quentin doesn’t know what will happen throughout the duration of his stay here but he was already looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

In the next couple of months, things were relatively at peace except that there’s so many things Quentin had to get used to such as his classes and his newfound powers. His classes were going well which is a good thing because he already has so much on his plate that he doesn’t need to worry about his academic performances. 

Despite the X-Mansion being a school for mutants, everything was pretty much the same as his old school except the place has better classrooms and food. Especially the food. Compared to his previous high school, the food’s here are similar to that of a five-star restaurant, which is a huge deal for someone with his background.

Quentin wonders if being a mutant also improve one’s cooking skills.

The best part was, Quentin had even made some other new friends besides Eliot and Margo, a feat that he still couldn’t wrap his head around. Since those two were a couple years older than him (a fact they told him during his first day here), they have different class schedules from him. Hence, they couldn’t be around much during the day.

But on the bright side, Julia was in the same class as him. Quentin still recalled the first day of class when he almost had a full-blown panic attack thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong. When he walked into his classroom and saw Julia’s petite figure sitting at one of the chairs, Quentin didn’t think twice before he rushed forward and hugged her.

Although that touching moment got the attention of the other students in the class, he found that he didn’t mind their curious looks because Julia was there with him. Plus, he also had his friends, who consisted of a unique bunch of mutants.

First, there was Alice Quinn, a quiet girl from Chicago. When he first saw her, her appearance had led him to assumed her to be this timid girl, who appeared too fragile to be a mutant but the moment she had displayed her powers in class, Quentin quickly understood the proverb of appearances can be deceiving. Because _holy shit_ , she was one powerful girl.

Alice’s power are Solar Radiation Absorption and Energy Absorption. That meant, she could not only absorb energy from the fucking sun and other energies from those around her, but she can also channel those energies and direct them to various parts of her body, to where she wants and whenever she wants.

Their teacher, Professor Scott revealed that with sufficient practice and energy, she could even transform into a humanoid sun and will be able to fly. That was freaking _awesome_.

The next person was Penny. His real name is William Adiyodi but if anyone called him that, they’re going get a black eye. He can verify that from first hand experience. Anyway, his relationship with the guy could hardly be called a friendship, with all the bickering and fights they would get into whenever they’re in the same room together. But they had come to a point where they tolerate each other enough not kill each other on sight, which was a good thing because the guy was his fucking roommate.

In spite of all his asshole-ness, there’s no doubt that Penny was a talented mutant. He has Telepathic abilities just like Professor X and he could also Teleport, physically or mentally to anywhere, whether in this world or in other dimensions. With the level of powers that Penny has, the professor believe he could even travel through time but the professor chose not to teach him that trick until the right time comes. When that’ll be, they’ll never know. 

Although Penny’s powers were amazing, Quentin can’t help but to feel sorry for the guy because he always seemed to be in a bad mood due to all the voices in his head. According to Penny, the feeling is similar to being stuck in a room packed with people with no way out.

Being his roommate, Quentin knows the guy also suffered from insomnia. How Penny hasn’t gone insane was beyond him because the thought of those two combinations alone brought up the anxieties in him.

Penny tends to be alone most of the time but Quentin has noticed that he seemed awfully close with Kady Orloff-Diaz (another classmate and friend of his) and appeared to be in a better mood whenever she’s around.

Speaking of Kady, Quentin doesn’t know what to make of the girl. They’re not particularly close and he doesn’t have a problem with her but she seemed like the type to keep her cards to herself. From what he learned from Julia who’s close with her, Kady’s from Long Island and she came here after a tragic incident involving her mom. Quentin doesn’t know the exact details but apparently her power was the cause of that incident.

Kady has the ability to manipulate sounds. She can create powerful sonic waves with her voice alone and at extremely high frequency, can make people sick or lose their coordination and destroy any solid objects. Not only does Kady has enhanced hearing - one of the advantages of her power - but she can also locate missing people just by generating sound waves underwater and getting feedbacks from all the metal objects that ricochet back to her.

Kind of like how a whale could locate its family through the use of echolocation. 

Kady once revealed that she had flown across an ocean near her house by using her powers. By directing the waves to ground, she can propel herself into the air and basically ride the sound waves. Doesn’t that sound impressive?

Quentin wished his powers were as amazing as his friends’ but after numerous of personal coaching from Professor X, he discovered that his abilities weren’t as great as the professor made it sound to be. Blame him for having such high expectation for his powers but when he found out what he could do, it was a bit disappointing.

It’s because Quentin’s abilities are Intangibility and Power Negation. Basically, his Intangibility enable Quentin to pass through any solid matter and objects, through an act known as Phasing, which allow him to pass his atoms - completely unharmed - through the spaces between the atoms of the object of which he is moving through.

But one thing he learned from all his practice sessions with Professor Jean was that whenever he’s under attack, Quentin can shift into ‘phasing mode’ and make all the incoming attacks and objects to pass through him harmlessly.

This ability of his also allows him to phase against gravity, which he had accidentally discovered one day while running to his class from the second floor to the first. He was running because he was late and he remembered wishing there was a faster way to get to class when the next thing he knows, he descended into the floor via phasing and dropped from the ceiling and into the middle of his supposed classroom, much to the amusement of his classmates.

Although he wasn’t injured in the fall, Professor Jean advised him to be careful because he would suffer fatal injuries if he were to fall from a higher place, an advice which he took to heart. Quentin was also cautioned to never deactivate his Intangibility in the middle of phasing because he can be stuck in the object through which he phases such as a wall.

Meaning here he could _die_ from being stuck in a wall, an outcome that brought shivers to his spine whenever he thought about it.

His other ability, Power Negation, is also another less-than awesome ability that he thought wasn’t as great as the others but apparently a huge deal to Professor X. For one thing, there’s only another person like him who had that kind of power but that person was killed by Magneto ten years ago.

Through Power Negation, Quentin can nullify and block the powers of other mutants, which is ironic because it had also affected him, more specifically his Intangibility power. His body had unknowingly nullified his other power, causing it to remain dormant, thus keeping him unaware of it’s existence earlier like Julia did.

Go figure. Out of all the powers in this world, Quentin was stuck with the lame ones.

Currently, he can only nullify other mutant’s powers if they made physical contact with his hands he still hasn't learned to managed his power properly. To prevent his power from activating itself at the most inopportune time, for example when he’s hanging out with his friends or in the middle of practicing with his friends and other professors, the professor had given him a set of leather gloves to cover his hands.

At first, he felt weird when he wore them but after weeks of wearing it, he was now used to the leathery texture of it. Quentin only took it off when he’s in the shower or in his room whenever Penny’s not around.

The professor assured him with confidence that with enough training and guidance, Quentin could one day create a large field around him and nullifies all other mutants’ superpowers that are within his field’s range without having to touch them. This would be extremely useful in times of battle, if he ever found himself in one.

To harness this unique ability, the professor had personally arranged a session with him so he could help Quentin figure out his powers much sooner, to which Quentin had no qualms about. The sooner he can control it, the better it is for everyone.

 

* * *

 

So far, it can be safely said that Quentin has gotten used to his life at the Xavier Institute.

He had a nice place to stay with excellent food and he also have his new friends, especially Eliot. What more could he possibly want?

There was something inside him that longs for someone to share all this with.  Someone that he could love and maybe, be loved in return. As much as Quentin denies it, he feels jealous whenever he sees Kady and Penny and their closeness because he wants something like that too. He didn’t want to be selfish so he pushed that thought aside and just focused on what he has.

But at certain nights, when Quentin’s alone in his bed, the thoughts would creep back in his mind like a spider and filled him with depressing thoughts that brought loneliness and despair along with it.

On those nights, he would get up from his bed and took to roaming around his school until those thoughts left him long enough for him to fall back to sleep. He had never encountered any other students during his wandering except for a couple of students who woke up to use the communal bathroom.

That was until one night, he stumbled upon Eliot at the school’s conservatory.

The taller man was sitting on one of the unoccupied stone benches in the middle of the room, looking upwards to the night sky that can be seen through the conservatory’s glass-covered roof. The lights in the conservatory weren’t switched on but the moonlight that fell on Eliot’s figure, highlighting that glorious brown locks and his beautiful face, was enough to take his breath away.

The atmosphere in the conservatory was calm and quiet except for the soft pitter-patters of Quentin’s footsteps as he makes his way towards his friend.

When he reached Eliot’s side, the taller man still remained as he was, staring silently up the sky with a brooding look on his face. But Eliot acknowledged his presence by tapping gently on the empty space next to him, wordlessly inviting Quentin to join him. Which he gladly did.

He followed Eliot’s gaze and smiled when he saw there was a full moon. The bright glow from the moon paired with the stars that are scattered across the night sky only help to light up the night even further.

After a few moments of comfortable silence between them, Quentin was the first one to break it.

“What are you doing out here El?” he asked.

“What about you Q? What brought you all the way out here? Is this a regular thing for you?” In true Eliot’s fashion, he deflected the question with his own.

Quentin had a feeling that something was bothering Eliot but he didn’t want to push him. Judging from the half-empty bottle of liquor in his hand and the cigarettes butts littered on the ground, it must be something big because one thing Quentin was certain, Eliot prefers his cocktails rather than go for the hard stuffs.

Since he met him, Quentin had come to realise that his friend was a hedonist who seeks pleasure in alcohol, parties and sex and he seemed to relish them. But underneath all that, Eliot was also a good person, even if the other would deny it.

If he wasn't, Eliot (and Margo) wouldn't have stayed all those nights to help him out whenever Quentin had trouble with some of his lessons or even cheered him up when he had a particularly bad day.

Looking at the sorrowful expression on Eliot’s face, Quentin wishes his friend would tell him what was bothering him so he could help him. But since he knows Eliot wouldn’t be the first one to open up, it was up to him then.

“I couldn't sleep so I went out here hoping to clear my head a bit.” Quentin mumbled, leaning his head back to look up to the moon. His words reverberated through the dark before they fall back to their previous companionable silence.

Eliot took a large swig from the bottle before he opened his mouth and said something that Quentin least expected to hear from him.

“Did you know that I’ve killed someone before?”

Quentin’s heart stopped at those words. Wide brown eyes turn towards Eliot before dropping back down to his now restless hands in his lap.

Eliot smiled bitterly. “Yeah. His name was Logan Kinear. Him and his friends had been bullying me in school. One day while I was walking out of an ice-cream shop, he came out from around a corner and slammed into me with his stupid bicycle. I fell down on the sidewalk, bloody and bruised, and the worst part was my ice-cream had ruined my favourite button down.”

Quentin remained quiet while Eliot shared his story.

“There was a bus. It was barely a thought but I remembered wishing for the bus to hit him...and it did. That was the moment Professor X came for me and I discovered I was a Telekinesis.”

When he finished, Eliot took another large swig, completely emptying his bottle in the process.

“The professor said my power was strong and I’ve only touched the surface of it but apparently it’s enough to rival Professor Jean’s. So I guess that’s something huh?” Eliot said sardonically.

Quentin took a moment to compose his thoughts before hesitantly placing his hand in Eliot’s. Eliot was surprised at the sudden touch but instead of pulling away, he grasped Quentin’s hand more firmly with his.

“Since you told me your secret, let me tell you mine.” Quentin took a deep breath before continuing.

“Before I entered this place, I was in a hospital. I had, or I thought I had this thing, that I couldn’t shake, where everything felt pointless and empty. Thank God I had Julia at the time because if she weren’t around, I didn’t think I’ll live long enough to find out I was a mutant. Then, I came here and I met you and everyone else...I’ve never felt more at home. Well, except for certain days, like tonight. That’s why I was strolling out here when I found you.”

He gave Eliot a gentle smile to which the taller man replied with similar smile of his own.

“Look, I’m not saying things will get better but you won’t have to handle these things alone. You have me now.” Quentin’s voice went soft at the end but he knew Eliot heard what he said.

“You’re such a sap Q.” Eliot grinned before nudging Quentin in the shoulder.

“You wont have me any other way.” Quentin remarked jokingly but he wasn’t expecting Eliot to reply with “Yeah you’re right.”

Quentin was suddenly glad that the the moonlight was not bright enough for Eliot to see his flushed cheeks.

They stayed together in the conservatory for the rest of the night, enjoying each other’s presence. When the first ray of sunlight shined through the glass walls, brighten up every corner of the place, Quentin help a barely-sober Eliot to his room while making sure not to make any loud noises that would wake the rest of the sleeping residents.

 

* * *

 

It has been nearly four months since the day Quentin first came to X-Mansion (a well-known pet name among its residents for the school). 

It was half-past one and Quentin was pleasantly sleeping in his bed when a couple of hushed voices called out from beside him, rousing him from his sleep. He brushed it off because living in a dorm, he was used to strange noises coming and going in the middle of the night.

Quentin was about to fall back to sleep when the voices called again, except this time a something cold placed itself on his neck, causing him to jerk out of bed and tumble to the carpeted floor. Groaning, Quentin immediately got to his feet to search for the source of cold when his eyes fell upon two familiar figures currently sporting mischievous looks on their faces.

“Eliot? Margo? What are you guys doing here?” he asked, hands rubbing away traces of sleep from his bleary eyes.

Instead of replying to him, Margo hushed him and motioned towards his door. Eliot and Margo quietly sneaked back out of his room, leaving him momentarily confused.

Quentin looked at the other side of the room, where Penny was also sleeping in his bed with his pillow covering his face. Either the man didn’t hear them or he’s just pretending that he didn’t hear them, most probably the later because nothing gets past his roommate.

Quentin sighed. If it was anybody else, he would be pissed if they woke him up in the middle of the night but since it’s Eliot and Margo, he let it slide because what he wouldn’t do for those two.

Quentin put on his shoes and took his keys before quietly exiting the room.

The pair was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, chatting in low voices. When they saw him, their faces broke out into a grin.

“Come on slow-poke! We got something to show you!” Margo gestured for him to hurry before walking down the stairs.

“Yeah Q. It’s not like we have all night.” Eliot snickered but there was no heat to it. He went to follow after Margo. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Do you guys realised what time it is?” he asked as he hurried after them.

By the time he reached the bottom steps that led to the dorm’s entrance, they took a right and and walked along the corridor until they reached a side door. Quentin knows where it leads; a large garden located behind the dorm. He’d seen the garden before, from the windows in his room but he’s never actually been there.

The door was locked and can only be opened from the outside but when Eliot stepped forward and waved his fingers at the door, it unlocked itself. Margo patted Eliot’s shoulder before she literally skipped through the door.

Quentin looked at her strangely before turning to Eliot, eyebrow raised questioningly, silently asking about her state of mind. Eliot just shrugged his shoulders, but the look on his face clearly indicates that he obviously knows what’s going on.

Quentin stepped through the door and trailed after Margo, who was already waiting for them at the edge of a medium-sized pond surrounded by wide varieties of flowers.

“Okay what’s up guys? Why did you guys bring me here?” Quentin asked because he couldn’t stand it anymore. His curiosity was killing him.

“To have fun Q! What else?” Margo replied, a huge grin tugging at her lips. Before Quentin could ask how they could possibly have fun at a pond, Margo bent down and touch the surface of the pond with the tip of her finger.

At first there was nothing. But gradually, the water began to froze, inch by inch, until the whole pond was solidly frozen. One again, Margo’s Cryogenesis and Hydrokinesis abilities never fail to amazed him.

Her powers enable her to generate and manipulate cold, ice and water, enabling her to freeze various objects, control the density and thickness of ice to create a solid ice wall for protection and travel on icy landscapes when needed. Margo can even control the cold temperature within herself and other objects and reduce them to their freezing points. For example, turning a molten fire ball into a ball of brittle ice or turning herself into an ice-woman.

So don’t piss her off unless you want to get snowballed in the worse way possible.

When she’s done freezing the pond, Margo straightened up and advanced towards him with a glint in eyes. And like the pond, Quentin was suddenly frozen in his place.

Margo tend to have that effect on people because of her cold attitude and razor-sharp words but unlike most people, Quentin can proudly claim that he knew her or at least one of the people that are closest to her besides Eliot. So Quentin was supposed to be used to it but apparently he wasn’t. His eyebrows furrowed at the look on her face.

The moment Margo was in front of him, she winked at him before ordering him to take off his shoes and hold them up for her. Surprised at the sudden request (order more likely), he did as he was told.

He watched curiously as she hovered her palms to the soles of his shoes. Something sparkled for a moment before one solid line appeared starting from the bottom back to the bottom front of his shoes.

Oh, she was _modifying_  his shoes so they were suited for ice-skating.

Those white lines began turning into ice blades, sharp and perfectly solid. She did the same thing with her and Eliot’s shoes, but with much more grumble from Eliot who warned her not to ruined his favourite boots.

Then on they went, skating and twirling on the newly iced pond.

Quentin can’t recall the last time he went skating but he was glad that his body seemed to remember how to skate because it would be embarrassing for him if he were to fall on his butt or face-planted on the ice. Margo skates towards him and the next thing he knows, he was being pulled across the ice and spin around and around until he was dizzy. Quentin would have fallen if it wasn’t for Eliot, who had taken hold of his arm.

“Bambi, slow down. We don’t want Little Q to hurt himself.” Eliot chided, giving her a disapproving look. Margo just rolled her eyes and muttered “amateur" under her breath before going off on her own, skating swiftly and gracefully like a professional ice-skater around the ice.

Eliot slide his hand from Quentin’s arm to his glove-covered fingers, tangling them with his cold ones. Together, they began to skate slowly on the ice, all the while ignoring Margo’s cat-whistling and her shouting “love birds” whenever she skated near them.

That night was easily one of the best moments in Quentin’s life.

 

* * *

 

X-Mansion was under attacked.  

Magneto and his men came in the middle of the night, while most of its residents were still sleeping. As most of the professors were still on a mission somewhere, they only left a few staffs and seniors in charge of the younger students. Which meant they were really severely outnumbered and the odds were rapidly stacking against them.

Quentin managed to shove his feet into his shoes and put on his gloves before the door to his room busted open and Eliot and Margo barge in, looking fierce and deadly, a striking contrast to their sleeping attires. 

“Q, they’re after you! We need to get your ass out of here!” Margo said, wary eyes glancing around the room as if she's expecting to see one of Magneto’s man hiding inside.

That was the last thing Quentin wanted to hear. They were about to get out of the room when a thought occurred to him, stopping him in his tracks, resulting in Eliot to bump into him.

“What the hell Q?” Eliot demanded.

“If they're looking for me, then you guys should go. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. Go! I'll distract them while you guys escape.” Quentin pleaded, hoping they would understand.

“Get over yourself Q! We don’t need any of your self-sacrificing bullshit right now!” Margo scolded him angrily. He was about to reasoned with them when Eliot put his hands on his shoulder, turning Quentin around to face him.

“Q, don’t be a twat. We agreed to stay together remember? Besides, who else is going to talk nerd to us or have those stupid science-fiction movie night with us?” Eliot asked, staring straight at him. Looking at the both of them, Quentin sighed before he reluctantly agreed.

“Really guys, that's all I'm for?” he countered teasingly.

The trio ran down to the second floor, where the secret door was located and opened for them. Eliot told him to go first. Quentin nodded and moved to approach the door when a purple-coloured rope looped itself around his neck and pulled him backwards. Too surprised by the unexpected attack, he didn't get to fight back until he fell down on his back with a heeled boot pressed heavily on his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Quentin would have gotten up if it wasn't for the sharp blades pressed against his neck, a courtesy from one of Magneto’s comrade with quills all over his face. The guy reminded him of a blowfish.

“Q!” Margo and Eliot’s voices, laced with fear, shouted at him from the door.

“You poor children. Things didn't have to have to be this way. We're just here for him. Why don't you get it? He's a threat to all of us!” Magneto said, his voice called out from the front of the group. Behind him, his followers cheered, displaying their agreement to his statement.

“But he's a mutant too, just like us. I thought you cared for the lives of mutants. Isn't that the main reason behind your cause? Or is that just a front?” Margo sneered at him, but her eyes haven't look away from Quentin's form.

“No, that is correct but if the death of one mutant can ensure the existence and longevity of thousand other mutants, it's a sacrifice worth making.” Magneto replied, eyes gleaming zealously. He truly believes in what he’s saying.

From his position, Quentin could see Margo and Eliot began activating their powers, judging by the sudden coldness in the room and all the objects suspended in the air, poised for an attack.

Quentin’s had enough! He wouldn't let Eliot and Margo get hurt because of him!

Quentin lowered his head, ignoring the brief pain from the blades when they nicked his neck, and focused himself. Slowly his body started to feel lighter and Quentin can feel himself phasing. He channelled his phasing throughout his body so that he was able to stand up - his body passing through the blades and boots - and punched the owner of those damn shoes in the face. Quentin didn’t hold back his punch and he ended up breaking his attacker’s jaw (and his own knuckles in the process).

Before the blowfish guy can catch him, a large picture frame and a coffee table hit him, knocking him out. Magneto turned around, surprise written all over his face, and was about to use his power when Margo shot him with numerous ice blasts and froze his body. But her icy power didn’t stop there. It continued to froze the floor, the walls and the rest of Magneto’s men, except for Quentin who had run away to where Eliot and Margo were. They successfully held off Magneto and his men long enough for them and other remaining students to escape through the hatch, their escape door sealed off automatically.

 

* * *

 

 

After walking for almost an hour, the group finally saw a light at the end of the underground tunnel. When they exited from the tunnel and gathered together with the rest of the students at the emergency location - which is in the middle of a forest really - Quentin was finally able to let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw all of his friends were there.

Quentin had been worried sick when he didn't see them while he was escaping so he could only hope they made it out safely, and they did! When Julia saw him, she rushed towards him and pulled him into her arms.

Eliot interrupt their touching moment by announcing that Penny couldn't get in touch with the professor, physically and telepathically. Something was blocking him. Eliot suspects it must be the forest since Quentin didn’t activate his second ability. Professor X probably did something to the forest as a safety measure in case the bad guys had gone through the escape hatch as well.

The survivors agreed to get out of the forest so they can contact the other professors or get some help. As they marched past the trees, a burning trail of smoke can be seen coming from the direction of their school. At that moment, the reality of their situation finally sink in and Quentin realised they were truly on their own.

Steeling himself, he holds tightly to Eliot’s hand as Quentin and the other students began to trek their way out of the forest, hoping and wishing that the worst was behind them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments will definitely make my day! Till next time! Ciao~
> 
> Check out my other fics on tumblr (@bluefray18)!


End file.
